Celestial Circuit
History Origin The Celestial Circuit was a highly advanced arcane machine created by the ancient race of god-like beings known as the Celestials. They were ancient even when the planet Earth was young and resembled a disc-shaped device with one such device left on the homeworld of the Humans race. It contained at least twelve null-orbs able to contain a living being and nullify their superpowers. The circuit originally contained a potent power source though the machine left on Earth was deprived of this energy. Opposing magnetic poles were required to serve to control the flow of energies within the circuit. These energies were under constant pressure from the forces of elemental nature extreme, stimulated unrestrained energies of man and the heavens free from gravity, the bonds of family representing the stronger than the sum of their parts and representations of time as well as space. The combination of all these forces were capable of being channeled into a single individual transforming them into a powerful cosmic being. Such individuals transcended from the world and took into account the cosmic celestial stage. The Twelve This circuit was discovered by the immortal Mutant known as Apocalypse. According to him, he had taken the machine from their grasp and made their power his own. However, the Celestial Circuit lacked the long lost energy source of the Celestials thus leaving it inactive. Thus, En Sabah Nur lived through the centuries where he nurtured fear and hatred whilst he searched for the spark that would ignite the arcane machine. Eventually, he concluded he could use organic power sources in the form of Mutants that represented the primal forces of the cosmos. These beings he referred to as The Twelve of Power and even spread the rumor of their existence in order to prepare for the day that he would use them to bring about his own ascension. Eleven of these Alpha-Mutants were to channel their energies through a twelfth. This act was believed to bring about his godhood to a level of omnipotence beyond that of Dark Phoenix or Onslaught and possibly beyond that of the Celestials themselves where he would remake the cosmos in his image. By the year 2000, a reborn Apocalypse embarked on his ambitious plan in attaining his ascension. Thus, he used the Children of the Sun along with allies in the alien Skrull to bring about his plans. They along with a new incarnation of the Horsemen of Apocalypse began capturing the Twelve. These included Magneto, Polaris, Storm, Iceman, Sunfire, Cyclops, Phoenix, Cable, Charles Xavier, Bishop, Mikhail Rasputin and the Living Monolith. All these individuals were captured and imprisoned in the Celestial Circuit located in an underground chamber beneath a pyramid in Egypt. As his forces battled the X-Men and their allies, En Sabah Nur began the ritual in order to possess Nathan Grey to serve as his new host body. However, the Circuit began to fail as Apocalypse did not know that Magneto had lost much of his Mutant power leading to the machine failing in energy. In desperation, he decided to rush the process with the eleven in the circuit and attempted to hasten his bonding his merging with X-Man that would have killed Nate Grey. However, by this point, the Circuit was broken when the Living Monolith broke free allowing the Twelve to escape from the null-orbs. By this point, En Sabah Nur was close to completing the ascension ritual but the protective bubble was pierced by an attack from Cable. This weakening of the energy orb allowed Cyclops to attack but Apocalypse used the bio-energy to replenish the protective bubble. Despite this, Jean Grey attacked and managed to damage Apocalypse's physical form. At the peak of transcendance, En Sabah Nur was weak enough for Scott Summers to push Nate Grey from the Circuit and instead replace himself. Thus, Apocalypse's body was merged with that of Cyclops thus making them a single soul and body. As such, the transcendance was disrupted and the Celestial Circuit was destroyed. Notes *The device was not strictly named in the story arc though Apocalypse referred to it in one line of dialogue as a Celestial Circuit. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items